Brimstone
|pickupquote = - |video = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfvBe7bhHtw |recharge = N/A |found = Devil Room |unlock = N/A |tears = }} An infinity sign ∞ with a Patriarchal cross ☨ placed on top. This is the alchemical symbol for sulfur. Effect Isaac appears demonic. Changes tears to a chargeable laser that pierces all objects in its path (including enemies, obstacles and walls). It can only be fired after a short charge-up period (approximately 1-2 seconds until Isaac's head begins flashing red). Each laser is emitted for about 2 seconds and hit twice, so it is possible to destroy some two-stage enemies in one shot (Globins and Hives along with the flies they spawn on death), or to strafe the shot over multiple enemies. It is possible to charge before entering a room so that the first shot can be fired immediately. Even if you have not finished charging Brimstone when you pass through a door, it is always fully charged once you enter a new room if you held the charge the whole time. Notes *Firing the beam before it is fully charged will cancel the charge. *Increasing your damage stat does increase Brimstone's damage. *Increasing your tears stat usually reduces the charge up time of Brimstone. **With Damage Up Synergies: ***0 tear: about 3.2s ***20 tear and above: about 2.1s **Without so: charge time capped at about 1.3s for all non-negative tear stats **Negative Tear: always increases charge time Interactions *Overrides Technology / Dr. Fetus. *Overriden by Mom's Knife. *Overriden by Epic Fetus, but stacks in the room where both items were first gathered. *For Cain, if used with Technology 2, the Brimstone laser will charge but not fire. There is also a delay when switching firing direction. Technology 2 does damage as it normally would. *Dead Dove - Isaac will take the form of Lord of the Pit and shoot the Brimstone laser. Synergies *Chocolate Milk - Allows partial charge doing damage in relation to charging time, but Brimstone will charge slower than it shows (eg. head flashes before fully charged). Charging before entering a room will no longer do damage. *Damage Up Synergies **The Inner Eye / Mutant Spider / IPECAC - Brimstone charges slower (3-4 sec) but is 3 times stronger. *** Doesn't stack with each other to give higher damage bonus. **Polyphemus - Brimstone charges slower (3-4 sec) but is about 10 times stronger. *** Actual damage bonus is (bonus from Polyphemus) * 3, so overall bonus decreases if stacked with Inner Eye / Mutant Spider. *The Common Cold - Laser has chance for poisoning enemies for 2.5 seconds after last hit. *Spider's Bite - Laser slows enemies down for 2.5 sec after last hit. *Mom's Contacts - Laser has chance to freeze enemies as a normal tear would. Trivia *According to the Bible, "Brimstone", which is possibly the ancient name for sulfur, evokes the acrid odor of volcanic activity. It is used in conjunction with Fire in an idiomatic expression of signs of God's Wrath, often appearing in reference to the fate of the unfaithful. The term is also used, sometimes pejoratively, to describe a style of Christian preaching that uses vivid descriptions of judgment and eternal damnation to encourage repentance.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_and_brimstone *The symbol that represents Brimstone is known as the Leviathan Cross, the alchemical symbol for Sulfur. Due to Sulfur's association with hell, it is also used as a satanic symbol. Bugs *Release Brimstone and tap multiple times in the direction you fired. This will increase Brimstone's hit times from 2 to a maximum of 4 times, effectively doubling the damage. The beam will visually go downwards despite actually fired in the direction you originally did. Doesn't work with Chocolate Milk. This is called "brimsnapping", named after the Youtuber Bisnap. *Brimstone's charge (open mouthed laser) will overlap any item that is on the player's face; this is obviously a graphical bug. *If collected with Mini Mushroom and/or Odd Mushroom (Thin), the Brimstone shot will stop short of the room (horizontally). This is purely aesthetic, and enemies can still be hit, even if the shot does not reach them. de: Category:Items Category:Vanilla content Category:Passives